Episode 73
The twenty-first episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-third in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on August 13, 2010. It adapts The Anglo-Japanese Alliance from the Extra Stories (and in turn serves as a prequel to the events of Episode 30). Plot Summary In 1902, the isolated England decides that it's time to begin making new friends. Anglo-Japanese Alliance The narrator states that England, who was busy being a tsundere at the time, suddenly realized that he had lost all his friends in his "Splendid Isolation". They add that England was also once able to boast about his glory, but the fast growth of both America and Germany jeopardized that position. Next, they explain that England had considered driving out Russia (who was in pursuit of China), though he realized that driving Russia out on his own would be an impossible task. The narrator reiterates that it was the year 1902 that England made a new friend... Trying to be friends with Germany England approaches Germany's door and knocks, though he wonders what they'll talk about. Germany answers and asks England what his purpose is for coming. England quickly and frantically produces a bouquet of flowers, urging Germany to become friends with him. However, Germany responds by shutting the door and telling him "No thanks". The narrator mentions that Germany realized that if he became friends with England, it would have meant siding against Russia (which would have been too troublesome), so he turned down England's offer. In front of Japan's house England thinks to himself that it would be impossible to be friends with France, and that he isn't getting along with Russia so that option's out too. He realizes that his chance of becoming allied with the Triple Alliance (Germany, Italy, and Austria and Hungary under their dual monarchy) is also unlikely. England then notes that becoming friends with the Baltics and Finland wouldn't be beneficial, while Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands are hopeless candidates. He then settles on trying to befriend Japan. As England approaches Japan's door, he thinks of how quickly Japan rose to become a superpower, but also notes that the East and West think differently and wonders if he'll accept (or if he'll refuse and make him the laughingstock of the world). Suddenly, the door opens and a startled England wonders what business the other man (Japan) has done there. Japan answers that he was simply standing by his door. The narrator explains that while England was busy searching for friends, Japan had been doing the same. As his relations with Russia were tense, Japan had wondered if another small island nation would befriend him. The narrator concludes that it seemed to be good luck for both of them. As Japan and England sit together and Japan explains what the Eastern people think about, England realizes that Japan has been thinking of the alliance as well. Japan's boss watches from afar and panics at the two getting along, as he'd rather be allies with Russia. The narrator confirms that Japan's boss did not approve of this idea. That night England thinks of how well his meeting with Japan went, though one of his men informs him that Japan's boss had visited Russia. The man then explains that there is a possibility that Japan and Russia will still be on terrible terms, but that if Japan and Russia make an agreement instead, Japan would be their enemy. England answers that they'll be alright, and nervously laughs to himself about how he's used to being alone. A footnote wonders if the "Splendid Isolation" will continue. Post-Credits Teaser: An Alliance? England stands outside and thinks aloud about how "depressing" the stars look. He adds that he's always done things alone before, so he'll be fine. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *England/UK *Germany *Japan *Japan's boss *Englishman Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Englishman: Atsushi Kousaka English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins Trivia *In the original Anglo-Japanese Alliance strip, England did not consider Spain a "hopeless" possibility for an ally and instead thought of Switzerland, as well as India in his rambling. *Historically, England did maintain an alliance with Portugal, the Anglo-Portuguese Alliance which was never broken, though the relationship was strained due to the 1890 British Ultimatum. *This story originally predated the story of Ghost Culture in the webcomic, though the anime adapted the latter story first, partially due to the fact that it appeared in the second published volume of the manga while this one was not reprinted. Before this episode, these strips received an audio drama adaptation in Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2. *The ending sequence used with this episode features another shot of the Allied Forces, with a closeup of America. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes